


Fleabag

by Buttersweet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttersweet/pseuds/Buttersweet
Summary: R，现背合集。谈情说爱。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

金道英觉得自己生活一团糟，从早上开始打翻的美式，连不上信号的手机，忘带的宿舍钥匙，周围一切都像在提醒他——你今天也因为忽视那人消息过得倒霉。

金道英忽视的kkt发送人是郑在玹，虽然十次里六七次对方发给他的消息都会被直接无视，可这次情况不同，他是刻意选择了不回信息。

以往只是关于日常的对话，那些像是随手打出来的“哥你新发色挺好看”或是“道英啊一会儿要一起去吃水冷面”之类的对话实在让金道英懒得单独拿出时间去回复。他们的kkt对话框就好像是郑在玹一时兴起会发出的一串感叹，金道英只会偶尔表态。

一周前的深夜信息打破了沉寂死水的虚假平静，只有简短的一句话却让金道英彻夜失眠。

“好像和哥睡一次，喜欢得都快疯掉了。”

睡意都在理解句子的一瞬间消散，金道英迅速推出聊天界面，几近执拗地翻着手机，漫无目的只想找个能转移自己注意力的方法恢复狂跳的心率。

可就算戴上耳机也好像能感觉到那人凑在自己耳边用压低又沙哑的声音喊着自己的名字，又像是为了逗他在结尾来了句 형 ，说出“喜欢得快要疯掉时”露出一双迷人的眼睛，只盯着自己流露出爱意。

金道英恨死自己具象化的想象力，第五次从床上爬起来时他已经彻底没了睡意，对话框里那句“你疯了吗”也一直没有按下发送键。凌晨三点金道英给房间里的植物浇水，心烦意乱，他分不清自己对于那句话的情感究竟怎样，面对其他人纠结的复杂感情问题时他总能一眼看透本质，轮到自己却不知道如何处理。

他想自己大概是喜欢被郑在玹表白这件事的，只是明明那人可以用稍微婉转的方式表达情感而不是一句直白的“哥，我想和你睡觉”。金道英想要的不是一夜情。

他当然知道郑在玹受欢迎，打歌后台从staff手里接过来的餐盒里郑在玹的餐盒永远比其他人重上一些，不知道里面被塞了多少留有联系方式的纸条。

自从某次翻白眼被郑在玹撞破以后，郑在玹总是会当着他的面从餐盒里取出食物再把盒子扔进垃圾桶。金道英那时候说他情商不高，也不知道被塞进垃圾桶的联系方式里会不会有未来老婆的线索，肆意玩弄喜欢自己的人的感情不会有好下场的。

郑在玹低着头没接话，突然抬起头盯着金道英，直到正在吃饭的金道英也停下了咀嚼浑身不自在地抬头看他。

“我早就有未来另一半的线索了。不过哥这次说的没错，我好像已经有报应了。”

那时候的金道英一头雾水，只当郑在玹又一时兴起和他开玩笑。直到今天金道英才终于明白那时郑在玹话里的意思，金道英一向不喜欢胡思乱想给自己徒增不快，却也对于其他人的示好暧昧敏感。

随着第一抹光过后天空泛白，金道英愿意承认自己因为郑在玹的一句话失了眠——他坐在沙发椅上捧着凉透的茶发呆。

现在是休假时间，他不用担心会遇上郑在玹，只是逃避的期限有多久自己也摸不透。也许他可以删掉对话框假装对话不曾发生，却也藏不住自己也想回应的心。

队内恋爱是棘手又麻烦的事，金道英不可能不明白这个道理，假戏真做一样的恋爱观在他这里不成立。他开始思考自己究竟是不是也喜欢郑在玹，第一次见面时可能就已经心生好感，去年十二月两个人缩在保姆车后座时他不自觉靠在郑在玹身上把手放在那人大衣里取暖，演唱会后台也会因为那人一句“哥今天好帅啊”变得心情愉悦。

顶着两大个黑眼圈回到九里的家时，父母以为是繁重行程压得他喘不过气，坐在沙发上时还是被亲哥拉到一旁质问。

“昨晚去夜店了？”

“哪有？”我都几年没有性生活了。

“所以呢，愿意和哥说说吗？”

金道英靠着墙盯着天花板，掉了的墙纸露出裸露的墙砖。他犹豫过后还是开口：“我好像不太擅长处理自己的感情，发生在别人身上的故事好像都很简单。”

他说，我以前都意识不到那时喜欢的，就觉得待在那人身边就挺舒服，喜欢被围绕着被整天嘘寒问暖的感觉，突然有一天被人说喜欢反而不知道怎么面对了。

“所以那人是队里的谁？”

金道英摇头也不敢直视哥哥眼睛，扭过头说着都不是想糊弄过去，心跳又漏了一拍。他想自己大概是有一点喜欢郑在玹的。

时间回到一周后的现在，金道英坐在客厅里吃着打包好的饭，不自觉又翻出kkt的聊天对话框，望着最后一条来自郑在玹的信息不自觉又走神。如果他当时回了信息，也许他们已经公司附近的咖啡厅一起喝咖啡闲聊，他不会介意去看看郑在玹收藏的黑胶唱片。

金道英被人说有鸵鸟效应也不止一次，迎难而上也解决不了的问题干脆就不去处理，时间总能冲淡麻烦。但他和郑在玹还是同事，所以在心神不宁地度过休假期回到公司练习室准备回归时，又不得已面对自以为淡忘的问题。

他在躲着郑在玹，只要稍加注意都能发现。避免所有可能落下两个人单独活动的时间，肢体接触或是视线交流。

回归练习期都快过了一周郑在玹才终于把他堵在了厕所门口。

金道英忍不住在心底骂了句脏话，面对镜子洗手时以为自己可以直接开溜，却没想到郑在玹直接倚在门框上把他堵在了狭小空间里。

原想着就算硬闯那人也不敢直接拦住他，却没想到还没来得及擦干净手就听见了好听声音叫出了他的名字。

“金道英。”

就算叫一声哥也好啊，金道英无视不断加快的心跳凭着良好的表情管理扭过头，点点了头也没能开口说话。任何不必要的语言交流都可能暴露他内心的真实想法，那句“好想和哥睡一次”就好像一句萦绕在脑海里的魔咒，时不时蹦出提醒他，面前人对你不轨。

最后还是郑在玹先示好，他说，哥最近都没理我呢，是因为看到kkt不知道怎么回复吗。

金道英没接话，他不知道自己也会有那么词穷的时候。他盯着郑在玹的五官又出了神，没想到过人还能生得那么好看，就算见过那么多次也会觉得帅气，站在那里都好像拍画报。

“哥看到了吧…我以为哥都不怎么看和我的聊天对话框，因为都不怎么回复。”

“…我会看的。”

郑在玹挑了挑眉，自己不停砸像平静水面的石子总算激起了一点水花。相比起金道英那样的洞察力，他表达情感或是接收信息的能力实在差劲，他看不透金道英。

“哥，抱歉，如果你不喜欢那样的话，删了吧然后就忘了吧。”

金道英点了点头准备离开，这次郑在玹没有拦在门口。

金道英看着郑在玹突然又转过身。

“在玹啊…”

“你是真的想和我做吗？”

金道英后悔自己说了那样的话，不仅是因为第一次和男人做爱，更是因为对象是郑在玹。不去胡思乱想已经已经困难，现在更像是短暂放晴后乌云又迅速笼罩了他的天空。

第三次犯错过后也终于被队友问是不是身体不舒服——金道英点头，一旁郑在玹紧接着就接过了送他去其它房间休息的任务。推拉更会引起别人注意，金道英也就放任郑在玹把手搭在他腰上送他过去的行为。

刚进房间就听见房间门在身后被锁上，金道英迅速扭过头说：“你别在公司里胡作非为啊。”

郑在玹摇头，看着金道英跳坐到桌上，就走过去蹲在他旁边仰头望着他。

“哥，以后我可以叫你道英吗？”

“做什么梦呢。”

“我们不是恋人了吗？”

金道英立刻想要反驳，却也找不出任何合适形容词形容他和郑在玹现在的关系。他没有说过自己已经是郑在玹的另一半，却也不希望只和对方是床上的关系。

郑在玹摸着他的小腿也让他小腹发热，昏暗房间里郑在玹自下而上仰望他的视线炙热又发光，金道英挣脱，只想着去拉开窗帘让光线结束不断升温的暧昧气氛。

也许是因为挣扎得过分，也许是因为郑在玹故意使坏，和地板亲密接触时金道英还是疼得皱眉，鼻腔里发出的闷哼也在提醒他就算自己刻意维持强势形象也总会在这人面前坍塌。

他被郑在玹圈在怀里，带着温暖干燥气息的香味包裹了他，金道英不自觉地放松了神经。手轻揉着手肘处的红肿，郑在玹就凑在他耳边问他“疼吗”。

金道英感叹郑在玹是情场老手，连怎么恰如其分地调动暧昧气氛都做得出色，身体却不自然地有了反应。他不自觉地缩在郑在玹里靠拢双腿，眷恋着抚摸又想起身逃离舒服。

任何小动作都逃不过郑在玹的眼睛，他笑着松开揉手肘的手，臂弯环住了金道英的腰，指尖顺着腰线向下，从衬衫和长裤的边缘探入。

指尖还带着寒气，环住金道英内裤下的性器时已经挑逗出了更多情欲。金道英企图伸手推开，却又因为刺激微微颤抖，死咬住下唇不让一点不自然的声音暴露真实情绪，从面颊一直延伸到耳后的红晕却已经让他藏不住。

压低声音他还试图挽回错误：“郑在玹，你疯了吗，这里是公司？”

“所以啊，哥你不会更兴奋吗。”

郑在玹突然松开手，修长指节上挂着的透明粘液就赤裸裸地展示在金道英眼前。他用似笑非笑的声音问：“哥你积攒了很多啊。”

金道英气急败坏，因为羞耻开始挣扎，却又被死死禁锢在郑在玹怀里。重新坐回去时清晰明显地感觉到了抵在自己屁股上发烫的形状，瞬间又红了脸。

金道英当然知道那意味着什么，身后人说想和他做爱的话好像并不是一时兴起。但他没有经验，就好像被人扒开了伪装逃不掉的猎物，一举一动都在郑在玹的掌控之中。

郑在玹握住他的性器，一点点刺激也让他舒服地快要瘫软。衣服被揉皱又展开，金道英咬住了衬衫下摆，郑在玹的手照顾着他急不可耐的性器也没有忘记爱抚他的身体。

只用了几下金道英就颤颤巍巍地射在了郑在玹手里，空气都被染上了情欲，金道英睁开眼睛，里面弥散的水汽和没有平复的急促呼吸都让他一时清醒不过来。郑在玹的手向后探，湿润的指尖顺着股沟向下在穴口的褶皱上轻轻打转。

受到外界刺激的兔子下意识地会想要蜷缩起身体躲避，金道英也是这样——郑在玹亲吻着他的耳廓让他放松，然后温柔地用手指做着扩张。

金道英说话连不成一个完整句子的样子实在可爱，他埋怨自己明明就没有答应过郑在玹可以在公司动手动脚，又因为舒服蜷缩，还要偷偷藏起自己的情绪不被人发现。

就好像他一周前在家里还和哥哥说的，自己已经很久没有性生活和恋情了，上次躲在房间里偷偷看A片好像都是没出道时候的事。但那都是过去式，他干脆就和自己的队友在公司的办公室里做起了爱。是因为憋了太久，性器没过多久又在撩拨下抬了头。

郑在玹握着金道英的腰把他抱在身上，性器顶在还没有完全做好扩张的穴口处，每一次随着呼吸收缩的褶皱划过顶端，敏感地又蜷缩。

还来不及感慨郑在玹可以把他托在空中，金道英就因为郑在玹突然松手坐在了郑在玹性器上。整根没入的性器瞬间充斥了身体，撑起了穴口——金道英没有机会发出感叹，被异物填满的身体只要稍微一动都会带来快感。他本来就是敏感的体质，肿胀感夹杂着羞耻的快感几乎让他快睁不开眼睛。

声音也染上了哭腔，郑在玹试图用亲吻安慰他，推搡间又因为收缩穴口变得更想真没他。金道英哭的时候眼眶红了一圈，说着“我好讨厌你”这样的话又流露出舒服得不行的表情。身体是酥软的，金道英不是喜欢主动的类型，郑在玹每一次温柔的试探顶撞都让他满足贪恋。

门口传来了敲门声。

“出来了吧，一会儿还有直播。”

“……啊，好，马上。”郑在玹不自觉环绕住怀里的金道英，感觉到怀里的身体微微颤抖。

等到门口的人离开他才看到怀里金道英的模样，像是被欺负过，发红的眼眶边还有泪痕——曲起的指节抵在咬得泛红的下唇唇角上，发红的鼻尖也可爱得要命。

挣扎着想要逃离郑在玹怀抱时金道英后穴不住收缩，刺激下郑在玹也忍不住加大了控制的力度。

“是因为害怕被发现吗？”

金道英看上去有些发怒，却被可怜兮兮的模样削弱了威慑力。他想开口让郑在玹快放开自己，却只发出一声短暂又急促的呻吟，他又只能死死咬住下唇不发出更多羞耻的声音。

打断让气氛达到了高潮，所有感官都被无限放大，耳边湿润粘稠的肉体碰撞发出的交缠声，接吻时湿热交换的唾液，还有无论怎样也藏不住的呻吟，高潮时不自觉喊出的名字。

离开时郑在玹把金道英抱起替他收拾整齐衣服，对他说，剩下的可以回去要回来吗，毕竟这还没到夜晚呢。

金道英想自己不应该草率。直播时他也没力气，干脆靠在墙上趁着队友们对话的间隙开小差。他偷偷扭过头看着另一头的郑在玹，却没想过正好撞上视线。

他想自己有必要警告郑在玹，他们的恋情并不是什么值得被大张宣扬的事，不能被人发现。还有，如果，只是如果，可以的话他希望夜晚能足够长。

TBC. 


	2. 隐秘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞夜。

你有过十一点收到床伴短信，从床上爬起来换好衣服，伪装出一副刚从外面回来恰好在门口遇见他的经历吗？那实在不是什么有趣体验，站在玄关处心情忐忑，抓乱头发时小鹿乱撞的心情金道英不想再有第二次。

门铃声准点响起，金道英打开门——郑在玹肩头还飘落着几片雪花，被风吹得散乱的栗色卷发挡住眼睛却又露出一点亮光，上扬的好看嘴角就足够迷人，他说，哥，你才到家吗？

金道英思绪终于被拉回现实，他点头，下一秒就被揽入怀里。那不是个温暖怀抱，夹杂着十二月风雪的冷气和淡淡清香，独属于郑在玹的气息把金道英包裹其中，有让人不自觉沦陷。

面前人是会让人上瘾的罂粟，金道英早就明白这个道理。

没有过多的语言交流，也没有进一步的感情沟通，他们的关系从来都只有关情欲——发泄和满足，填满欲望沟壑的永远不是情话。

郑在玹把金道英压在餐桌上进入身体时金道英也努力适应每一次顶撞，敞开双腿毫无保留地获得快感。他们做爱也不接吻，就算是高潮前郑在玹凑上来想要亲亲面颊也会被金道英巧妙偏头躲过。

金道英不喜欢黏糊又缠绵的性爱，却又敏感得要命，任何一点身体触碰或是生理羞耻都会兴奋地浑身颤抖，眼睛忽闪时长睫毛抖动，眼泪也掉不出眼眶，只挂在末端随着灯光形成阴影。他咬着下唇的模样也实在可爱，说那会引起人的凌虐欲望也好，让人占有欲泛滥也好，郑在玹总是不自觉欺负他又心软安慰。

指尖触碰过得地方会留下迤逦，泛红又敏感，平坦小腹随着每一次呼吸起伏。金道英用手遮挡住的表情也会从指缝间偷溜进郑在玹实现，像是更进一步的引诱，也像是卸下防备面具后流露的满足。

“……轻一点。”

偶尔金道英也会小声提出要求，以一种有悖他们寻常相处模式的示弱姿态向郑在玹寻求被温柔对待。也对我温柔一些吧，就算只是床伴，一夜情对象，陌生人。

郑在玹抱着他一路从桌上做到客厅的沙发上，用沙发垫支起金道英柔软的腰——金道英不喜欢在性爱中充当主动角色，习惯于被人取悦，柔软得像是抓不住的水，随时会从身边流走。

顶撞纠缠间所有理智都已经迷失，不稳定的情欲因子充斥了房间的每个角落，自上而下望着客厅的灯光也只是恍惚。金道英力气都流失在了和郑在玹的碰撞间，全靠郑在玹握住他的腰才能保持平衡，他没有力气再去说“不”，也任由那人逾越规则亲吻他的喉结，在他纤细苍白的脖颈上留下吻痕。

金道英迷糊间想要推开郑在玹，掌心捂住那人的脸不想让他看清自己的表情，却没想到郑在玹探出的湿热舌尖就在掌心打转。他慌忙收起手，却没能阻止那声夹杂着欢愉渴望的呻吟溢出嘴角。

郑在玹看着他笑，他就越是想把自己藏起来。真情流露太过危险，他早就学会隐藏。

“…明天要录音，你这个混蛋…”金道英被顶撞出眼泪时也想要用言语回敬面前毫不收敛节制的男人，“如果被人看到的话你就完蛋了。”

“哥不是一直不喜欢在做爱时发出声音吗？嗓子不会有事的。”

半是折磨意味的性爱持续到了午夜，他们终于一路做爱到了卧室，金道英躺在床上，身体被折叠在一起，甚至能够看到交合处发生的每一次碰撞，滴落的白色液体提醒他今晚发生的一切。

就连清洗身体也是郑在玹帮他完成的，金道英趴在浴缸边缘任由那人在后面用手指导出他身体里的白灼，假借清理的名义偷偷占他便宜。金道英实在累得睁不开眼，只在身体又有了反应，被那人又插进身体时忍不住轻声骂了句脏话。

郑在玹在性爱方面从来都是个专家，他只用享受，顺便充当那人的巨型抱枕。

“明早你会提醒我早上起床的吧。”金道英被郑在玹圈在怀里，熟悉的干净气息没了风雪冰凉带着性爱过后激情的余韵。金道英干脆把下巴搭在郑在玹肩上，说完话才意识到自己不自觉有了鼻音。

“会的。安心睡吧。”

互相安慰着已经睡了的两人只是沉默着在黑暗里拥抱着彼此，不知道过了多久，也不知道是谁先打破了沉默，话题终于转移到他们试图避而不谈的问题上。

郑在玹问，哥有喜欢的人吗。

金道英没有回答，只把脚又往那人腿上凑，试图汲取更多温度。

郑在玹又说，我好像有喜欢的人，但那人只把我当按摩棒，发情期的解决对象。

“臭小子。”金道英忍不住开了口。他哪里有这么形容过郑在玹——稍微拉开距离后，一片黑暗里只能看清郑在玹的模糊影子，触手可及的距离也读不懂望向他眼神里的意味。

如果非要给这段关系加上一个时限，金道英也说不出口。一开始确认关系时就没有说过是情侣，只有在夜深人静寂寞时才会想起彼此存在，打开手机时联系方式就躺在通讯录顶头的位置。

电话拨通的时候郑在玹似乎刚起床，睡意朦胧地叫他的名字“道英”，声音透过话筒传递到金道英耳边时勾得他心痒，不自然地吞咽过后他先向郑在玹发出了邀请。

那之后他们没有约会，没有电视剧里才有的滥情戏码，只是在密集行程里找到了很多空闲时间，然后利用那时间做爱。说是情趣也好，说是不知收敛也好，做爱场合从来都是随心所欲。

打歌后台休息室里的角落，演唱会结束的换衣间，深夜无人的练习室还有十多个小时飞机的厕所隔间。只要气氛恰到好处他们并不怎么在乎场合，金道英稍微抬起下颚郑在玹就心领神会锁上门，秘密空间里情话都成了耳语，身上的打歌服都是新的情趣。

不在公众和第三者之间表现得太过暧昧是既定规则，金道英努力维持关系之间的平衡。郑在玹和自己都是熟悉规则的人，金道英一直这么想，却没想到自己成为了先破坏平衡的人。

年末舞台，嘈杂烦乱的演出厅后台人来人往，郑在玹和他站在角落里调试麦克风。明明十二月还冷得要命，呼出的热气随时提醒他们室外温度还在下降——金道英低着头看着被缠住的线犯愁，郑在玹凑过来握住他手指，放松他的神经解开缠绕在一起的线。

交触的指尖带有温度，金道英的思绪几乎被郑在玹长睫毛上凝结的细小雪花扯远，一时间感觉不到周遭所有嘈杂纷乱，世界里只剩下郑在玹。他就那么揪着郑在玹的衣领拉到了自己面前，嘴唇的短暂触碰像是传递信息的电流，匆匆松开手又想落荒而逃时被郑在玹握住了腰。

“…哥，你干嘛呢。”

金道英觉得烦躁，往后缩了缩却被固定在墙和郑在玹双手之间的狭小空间里。郑在玹指节抵上金道英不安滑动的喉结，话音里都染上了笑意：“后面退是墙。”

“郑在玹，”金道英试图重新震慑郑在玹，却只是徒劳，“我警告你啊，这里随时都有人会过来。”

“明明是你先撩拨的。”

“那是因为我看你嘴被冻僵了。”

郑在玹看着他用无厘头的理由撒谎，最后又从一旁溜走，冲他挥了挥拳头像是无用的警告。

也是那天金道英意识到了自己的不对劲，很长一段时间习惯了只被郑在玹追逐的感受，回过头发现对方也已经足够迷人，在万千爱慕和注视中还是只看着他一个人，只是这时间能持续多久呢。

结束工作后只剩下两个人的试衣间里，是金道英先跨坐上了郑在玹的大腿。亲吻过的身体因为暴露在空气中，因为羞耻和寒冷颤抖的可怜乳尖被掐住，金道英吃痛也没有发出更多声音，反而绕在郑在玹腰上的腿收得更拢。

舞台上的西装衬衣现在就堪堪挂在身上，遮不住的身体一片迤逦，颤巍巍地射在了郑在玹衣服上。

“弄脏了衣服要赔偿的啊。”

金道英的裤子也从脚踝滑落，赤裸着的两条细腿随着身下人每一次顶撞晃动。声音也染上了哭腔，他几近执拗地不让郑在玹看清自己的表情，死死咬住下唇，那像是最后一层防线，维护尊严和快要暴露的感情。

不知道发泄了几轮，金道英身上也只剩下没有蔽体效果的衬衫，被抛在衣物堆积而成的软堆里快要陷进去，郑在玹抓住他的手腕把他又拉回怀里，草草撑开后穴又进入身体。

数次抽插已经像是从金道英那里汲取了太多精力，又一次沦为任人摆布的模样。明明这场性爱由他开始，最后却超出他的控制范围，金道英迷迷糊糊想，郑在玹是能打十分满分的优秀床伴。

结束性爱后郑在玹帮他重新穿好衣服抱在怀里，从侧门偷偷溜走后上了出租车。带着口罩帽子的金道英困得快睁不开眼，整个人靠在郑在玹身上，神志不清的最后只能通过熟悉的干净气息来判断身旁的人还是郑在玹。

快睡着前金道英说，你真是个混蛋。自己也分不清这是对自己说的话还是警告郑在玹。

那也是他第一次在郑在玹的宿舍过夜，推开门时还能看到坐在沙发上的金廷祐，明显那人比他俩很吃惊。

“你们今天一起吗？”

金道英尴尬得想要扭头离开，望向郑在玹的眼神里也多了一丝威胁意味，明明是因为对方说宿舍里没人才决定跟过来休息，现在却还要浪费额外精力去编造理由搪塞。

郑在玹也没有松手的意思，他知道金道英讨厌麻烦，只要自己强硬也不再会多挣扎。于是只用一个随口的“道英哥今天来看看我收藏的黑胶唱片”搪塞就又把金道英拽进了自己的房间。

进到房间里的金道英躺在郑在玹床上——吊灯书桌留声机和床填满的房间里，他第一次如此真切地感受到自己被有关郑在玹的一切包围，好像掀开了幕布窥见了更精彩的一面。

郑在玹靠在他身旁，看着困倦的金道英缩成一团，把手指放在他发间感受被包裹缠绕的柔软发丝。

“…我从来没说过你是按摩棒。”

郑在玹一头雾水，却也没有打断他的话，不知道等了多久再扭过头又只看到已经陷入睡眠后露出的后背。

环绕上去时他凑近金道英耳边低声说“新年快乐”。

他想他们这样的关系大概还会维持很长时间，十年，三十年，如果可以持续上一辈子他也不反悔。

FIN.

圣诞节快乐。


End file.
